marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Earth-6311
, 4145 A.D. | Status = Existing | Creators = Stan Lee; Jack Kirby | First = Fantastic Four Vol 1 19 | History = Other Earth's history is similar to the history of Earth-616 had the Dark Ages instead been filled with the great leaps of exploration and discovery characteristic of Earth's 20th century.''Fantastic Four'' #273 (The Queen of the women from the "Eyrie" gives an account of the history of Other Earth to the Fantastic Four in the year 1127) The people of Other Earth were able to establish a colony on the Moon, known as Luna. The colony prospered, eventually declaring independence and igniting a war with Other Earth. The war lasted six months, ending with the detonation of a weapon that destroyed the entire Moon. The resulting blast sent pieces of the Moon colliding with Other Earth, which caused global devastation and fragmentation of the continents. Human civilization was divided into isolated pockets. Human civilization struggled until Nathaniel Richards arrived from Earth-616, using his time-machine. Richards was able to re-unite human civilization and spread technological innovations. In the process, Richards formed an alliance with a matriarchal society, even taking one of the women, Cassandra, as his wife. Taking an ancient citadel that survived the war with Luna as his home base, Richards ruled peacefully for a brief period, eventually ceding rule to his wife. Cassandra dressing in Nathaniel's armor, unbeknown to the people of Other Earth, ruled the world as a ruthless war monger. Eventually, the Fantastic Four, using Nathaniel Richards' machine from Earth-616, arrived in the year 1127 and formed an alliance with the warriors of the matriarchal society to remove her from power. By the year 3000, those of the line of Nathaniel Richards (Earth-616) brought peace and prosperity to Other Earth.''Avengers'' #269 (Kang the Conqueror recounted the history of Other Earth to the Avengers) | Residents = * Brett Colby: a member of a group of people living in a society resembling the 19th century Old West of United States, but with technologically advanced weaponry. * King Carelius * Baltag * Morgan * Ape mutates with sub-human intelligence. Nathaniel Richards (Earth-616) designed devices to raise their intelligence so that they could be used as laborers. * A matriarchal society, who refer to their base of operations as the "Eyrie" and ride on mechanical birds. Nathaniel Richards (Earth-616) married a woman belonging to this group. Former Residents * Nathaniel Richards * Cassandra Richards * Nathaniel and Cassandra's son * Iron Lad (Nathaniel Richards) and Kang the Conqueror }} * Kang the Conqueror (Nathaniel Richards) * Scarlet Centurion (Nathaniel Richards) * Mr. Gryphon (Nathaniel Richards) * Immortus (Nathaniel Richards) }} * Terminatrix (Princess Ravonna Renslayer) }} * Marcus Kang I-XXII * Scarlet Centurion (Marcus Kang XXIII) * Scarlet Centurion (Marcus Kang XXIV) * Kang the Conqueror's Divergences Killed by Immortus with a very complex plan in Avengers #267, #268 and #269 | Notes = Environment: Earthlike Usual Means Of Access: Vibrational attunement (Time machines have proven able to access this reality) Dominant Lifeform: Humanoid | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.marvunapp.com/Appendix/otherearthrichards.htm }}